


Baiser oublié

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Kissing, POV Third Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Alya avait embrassé Ladybug à cause du pouvoir d'un akumatisé. Et si elle a oublié... Ce n'est pas le cas de Ladybug. De Marinette.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Baiser oublié

Ainsi était la situation : Alya avait embrassé Ladybug quelques jours plus tôt. C’était certes sous l’effet du pouvoir d’un vilain, et elle ne s’en souvenait nullement. Personne n’avait non plus vu la scène mais…

 _Marinette_ s’en souvenait. Et elle avait fini par comprendre que l’emballement de son cœur, le rougissement de ses joues, et le temps qu’elle avait mis à se reculer, n’étaient pas liés au choc, mais bien à quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas encore réalisé à ce moment.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, elle ne parvenait pas à situer le moment précis, mais elle ne pouvait le nier. Et c’était cela qui rendait la situation actuelle difficile. Alya était venue chez Marinette pour une soirée pyjama, et la fille aux yeux bleus n’avaient pas réussi à sortir l’envie d’embrasser sa meilleure amie de sa tête.

La soirée avait fini par se terminer, et elles s’étaient couchées l’une face à l’autre, comme elles le faisaient toujours, pour parler de tout et de rien… Mais… en sentant la respiration de celle qu’elle aimait frôler ses lèvres, la fille aux cheveux noirs n’avait pu résister, et s’était avancée, et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de se reculer.

Leurs lèvres ne s’étaient qu’effleurées, si bien que le contact n’aurait pu être qu’imaginé, mais il avait duré bien trop longtemps pour que ce ne soit qu’un accident. Et surtout… L’expression sur le visage de l’initiatrice pouvait réfuter cette hypothèse.

– Marinette… ?

La voix d’Alya n’avait été qu’un murmure teinté d’incompréhension.

– Désolée… Je n’aurais pas dû faire ça… Est-ce que… Tu peux faire juste comme si rien ne s’était passé ?

Et celle de Marinette tremblait légèrement, mais était aussi faible que celle de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière l’observait d’ailleurs, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Mais elle fut principalement frappée par l’expression sur le visage de la fille aux cheveux noirs. Bien que, comme elle s’y attendait, ses joues étaient parées de rouge, son regard, lui, était empli de résignation, tout comme le reste de son visage.

– Pourquoi… ?

– Je… C’était égoïste… Je voulais juste… Me rappeler de comment ça fait de t’embrasser. Mais je… Je n’aurais pas dû. Je ne t’ai même pas demandé la permission, et puis… Tu ne m’aimes pas comme ça…

Des larmes avaient commencé à pointer dans ses yeux, l’une d’elles finissant par s’échapper pour couler sur sa joue. Alya n’avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, même quand Adrien s’était mis en couple avec Kagami, ou quand elle avait été refusée dans le lycée qu’elle désirait à cause de son taux d’absentéisme. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose.

– Te rappeler ? Je… Comment ça ? On s’est embrassées ?

Marinette détourna le regard, ses joues prenant un peu plus de couleur.

– Pendant l’attaque… Tu as été touchée et… J’étais venue essayer de te récupérer pour t’éloigner du champ de bataille en voyant que tu étais près… Et… Je… Je n’ai pas réussi à oublier. Je n’arrêtais pas d’y penser et… Je voulais juste… Peu importe… Juste… Oublions ça… ça te va ?

La brune posa sa main sur la joue de sa meilleure amie, essuyant l’unique larme qui avait coulé. Puis elle s’approcha doucement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit Marinette se tendre sous la surprise, avant de se laisser aller, et de lui rendre son baiser. Le contact, d’abord doux et légèrement sucré, à cause des pâtisseries mangées plutôt, devint légèrement salé quand les larmes de soulagement de Marinette s’y mêlèrent.

Les deux filles finirent par s’écarter, et Alya sourit légèrement, tout en murmurant.

– J’ai déjà oublié le premier, ce serait dommage d’oublier le deuxième aussi, pas vrai ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (et un pitit kudo :p )
> 
> (Je viens de regarder, et en fait, je suis le seul français à écrire du Alyanette ici ! Genre VRAIMENT... C'est un peu triste)


End file.
